The Fandom's One Shots
by WallflowerWeasley
Summary: This is your chance to decide what you want to read! This story is all about your prompts. You tell me what you want to read, and I write it for you. This is exclusively for the Percabeth ship, I write best for them. I'm writing the first one shot, but after that, it's all you. Review or drop in a DM to give me your prompts. Enjoy and review! I might change the rating soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-** *****PLEASE READ*****

 **Hi guys! Since I got no prompts for my Perks one shot series, I'm starting a Percy Jackson one shot series. This story is in your control, you decide what I will write. This is an opportunity for you to read exactly what you want and it gives me a chance to write different things and improve my skill. So, I hope to get some great ideas and try to satisfy your Percabeth feels. THIS IS EXCLUSIVELY FOR PERCABETH, I CANNOT WRITE ANY OTHER SHIP. Also,** **I will accept lemon requests and the rating will change to M** **if and when they start to come, as long as they're not overly kinky because uh...no.**

 **I'm writing a little drabble to start this series, and then when the requests come, I'll write those. I will try my best to write for everyone, but I apologise if I miss anyone, because sometimes time may be a problem. So PLEASE send your requests, I'm really excited for this. I hope to see some ideas bouncing around!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Percy's POV-

Annabeth was coming to visit my apartment after her classes got done. In our junior year, Annabeth and I decided that we didn't want to be apart when we graduated. So she made me get off my butt and made me work hard so that we both could get into NYU. I got in on a swimming scholarship (I swear I never cheated during my competitions, ever) and Annabeth made it on the sole basis of her amazing grades and overall awesomeness. Things were okay, you could say. It took us time to recover from the damage of the Giant War, but we made it till here, and I am proud of us. Monsters didn't attack as much anymore, we couldn't figure out why. Not that we were complaining, but it was a little weird. Annabeth figured that as we got older our scent became dimmer, along with the fact that we kept ourselves pretty well hidden, that's why we weren't getting much action lately.

That sounded so terribly wrong.

Anyway, I digressed. Now, you must be wondering why we hadn't moved in together yet. I mean, we were juniors, we both had jobs that paid our bills, and we were both doing what we loved. Then why stay apart? Well, we had talked about it (yes, we had now graduated to having mature discussions instead of fighting like children), and we just figured that it wasn't the right time. We talked about it when we were sophomores, but it hadn't come up again since.

The talk went a little like this-

"Hey, Annabeth," I started, poking her ribs as I passed her by to grab some water. She flinched and glared at me. She was cooking us macaroni and cheese.

"Percy, I'm making the dinner tonight. You might want to be careful," she warned. Her threats to poison me were one of the many reasons why I was crazy about her.

"I love you, too. As I was saying, I had a thought."

"I wonder how that happened," she said and smirked.

"Shut up," I said, and ignoring her (breathtaking) laugh, I continued, "What do you think about moving in together?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned the gas off. She turned around to look at me and it took my breath away a little. She was wearing boxer shorts and one of my T-shirts (things you should expect after fun times with Percy and Annabeth), and she had her hair in a messy bun. There were curls falling out and framing her face, and I was hit with the realisation that possibly the most beautiful girl in the world was standing in my kitchen, considering moving in with me. My heart pulled with that familiar feeling that told me I wanted her in my house, and in my life, forever.

She leaned on the kitchen counter, her lean arms supporting her weight, and her face pulled into this adorable expression. Her lips were pouted at an angle, and her eyebrows were scrunched up. She was looking away from me but I knew she was thinking about it. She considered it and I waited patiently, coming closer. I leaned on the counter beside her and watched as her mind raced to places I might never know.

"What made you think about this?" She asked, now looking at me.

"Well, I don't know. We've been together for like, a billion years and you practically live here anyway, so I figured it would save us the trouble of travelling if you moved in completely. And I like it when you stay the night, imagine how cool it would be if you stayed the night, like, all the time," I said. I had a feeling that I wasn't arguing my case well, judging by her amused face.

"So, travelling is the only reason why you want me to move in?" She asked, raising her brow. She was either pulling my leg, or this was another one of those Turning Points in our relationship.

"No, of course not. Like I said, I like it when you stay over. And I think it'll give us more time with each other, and I mean the other kind of time, too," I said and wiggled my eyebrows. She slapped my shoulder.

"So...you want me to move in...because of the sex?"

"Annabeth," I whined. She was twisting my words and having a ton of fun with me.

She had the laugh of her life and then sobered up. "Okay, okay. Sorry. While you were making an ass of yourself," I flipped her off but she ignored me, "I actually thought about it, seriously."

"And...what do you think?"

She looped her arm around mine and put her head on my shoulder, and I felt my entire body go warm. The sex was amazing, but this was better.

She said, "I think it's not a good idea. Hear me out. See, right now, we make time for each other. We respect that we have things to do and we're busy, and we give each other that space. I feel like we're both too used to having that space, and I don't know if we'll be able to do the same when we're around each other so much. I don't know what you think about this, but I feel like right now, it'll cause problems. And I don't want that because we're doing so well and we're so happy, I don't want to ruin that. What do you think?" I could see that insecurity seeping back into her eyes, the one that let me know that she was afraid of losing me. I still didn't know how to tell her that I wasn't going anywhere until she wanted me to.

I pulled her into my arms and gave her a tight hug. I could feel her tense muscles relax and I felt good that she could relax at my touch. "Okay. If that's what you think, it's fine. We'll wait. I just had a thought, and I wanted to talk to you about it just so we're on the same page. I agree with you, maybe we should grow up a bit more before we take this step."

She pulled away to look at me, and smiled. She looked so relieved when I said that, it just came to show that she was still getting over her commitment issues.

"You're the best," She said and gave me a kiss. I did not get butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times. What else is new?" I teased.

"I take that back. You're way too arrogant for your own good," she said. I knew she was joking by the way she was smiling and how her hands were by my neck, playing with the hair at the nape.

"We both know you love it."

"It's just my luck that I do."

As I thought about this while working on my term paper, I didn't hear the door lock click (she had keys to the apartment, too) and I didn't hear when Annabeth came to stand behind me.

"Percy Jackson, willingly working on his term paper? Is this even reality?" She said in mock surprise, startling me.

"Oh my _god,_ Annabeth. You scared me," I said and turned around in my chair.

She smirked and put her arms around my neck, looking down at me. "Zoned out again, were we?"

"You know me too well," I replied, holding her close by her waist.

"I know I do," she said proudly, kissing my head. I couldn't help but smile.

I pulled her down on my lap (we also had cute couple moments, it was not all insults and jokes) and she said, "What were you thinking about?"

"You."

She blushed. "That's nice to know. I've been thinking about something, too."

"Tell me something new."

"I can go whenever I want, you know," she warned. I buried my nose in the crook of her neck (one of my favourite places in the world) and tightened my hold on her. "That's better."

"What is it that you're thinking about now?" I asked, looking up at her. We were almost nose to nose. It took all my concentration and will not to look at her lips.

"I'm thinking about moving in together."

My heart jumped with a variety of different emotions. There was surprise, utter and shameless joy, and a tad bit of nervousness in the mix. Why was she bringing this up now?

"With whom?" I joked.

She narrowed her eyes at me and then simply said, "Oh, there's this guy I've been seeing behind your back, Steve. He's amazing-"

I cut her off by kissing her. Hard. I did not do this because I felt jealous, despite of knowing that she was messing with me.

When I pulled away she said, panting a little, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"What made you consider this again?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it for like two weeks now. We hardly get to see each other anymore, Percy. It's getting really hard to find time. I just thought that it would be easier for us if we just lived together, instead of having this constant pressure on our backs to make sure we see each other at least three times a week or something; more pressure is the last thing we need with all these assignments we're getting. And we're older now, we can adjust to having another person around. And like you said, I practically live here anyway. Or, well, I did before my professors decided I was a machine meant for labour," she finished.

"You know, Annabeth, it's only been a year since we last talked about it. We're not _that much_ older. Just saying," I said, just to tease her. I was internally planning Christmas with her in the apartment. She didn't need to know that.

"I'll take that as a no, then," she stated, and started to get up.

I pulled her down again and quickly said, "No! That's not what I meant. You're impossible."

"You're so cute when you pout," she said, pulling my cheeks.

"If you're done treating me like a baby, I would like to continue our discussion."

She kissed my cheek and pulled them again. "Yep, now I'm done."

"Thank you. I've been thinking about that, too. We don't see each other that much anymore. And that's all your fault because you actually do the work your teachers give you," I got a slap on the shoulder for that. "That hurt. Anyway, I think moving in together is the right thing to do, because it's not going to get any easier now. Senior year is close and there are all these stupid papers we have to write and then we'll have proper jobs, IM'ing and a date won't be enough. Let's do it," I said.

She grinned and gave me a long, sloppy kiss. She pulled away, smiling, and said, "Okay. Let's do it."

 **Author's note- How was it? I'd really appreciate feedback because reviews help a writer improve and work on their flaws, so please let me know how you like it. After this, it's all up to you. Whatever you request, I will write it for you (within reasonable limits ofc). So let's see what you've got, I'll be waiting.**

 **REVIEW THIS STORY OR SEND A DM TO SUBMIT YOUR REQUESTS. THANK YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys! I am back with a new one shot. This one was suggested by guest user GreekGeek. In this one shot, we see Percy and Annabeth on the day Annabeth moves her things in Percy's apartment. I guess you could call chapter one and this a two shot since they're both connected. I'll give you lime, GreekGeek. Or maybe I'll do a lemon if I feel comfortable enough, I still feel awkward doing this. So, anyway, I hope you guys like it, and I hope to see more suggestions come in.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Annabeth's POV-

Today, everything that could get messed up, did get messed up. It rained out of the blue, I was drenched by the time I reached the apartment (though I had some of my clothes in Percy's closet but still), and my boxes got mixed up with some old woman who really liked teacups. I was positively fuming by the time I got my things back.

I was keeping my books on Percy's empty shelf- more like throwing them in there. "Stupid. Idiotic. Tea loving. Grandmother," I said, one word per book.

Percy was watching me, having the time of his life, as I threw my things around the house.

I turned around to face him, gave him a killer glare, and said, "Are you going to help me unpack or should I move my things back to the dorm?"

His amused grin died as his eyes widened, and he fast walked to where I was standing, and silently started helping me accommodate my work stuff on his giant mess of a desk.

"You are so unorganised, Percy. How am I going to work here?" I said. My frustration was threatening to throw me over the edge, if anything else went wrong I would literally blow the house up.

Percy sighed and grabbed me by my shoulders. "What?" I snapped.

"Annabeth Chase, you _need_ to calm down. We'll figure it out. I know you had a bad day, but you're here now. And I'm here, I'll help you. Relax," he said in a soothing tone, looking me right in the eyes as his hands rubbed up and down my shoulders.

I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder, and he took his cue to embrace me in one of his warm hugs. I had no shame in admitting that I used my boyfriend as my personal human blanket. I loosely held his waist with my hands as he snuggled into my neck and held me to him tightly. I could feel my anger fizzle out and my muscles were slowly relaxing to his touch. Not that I would ever admit it, but Percy was the only one who could do that.

"Ugh, it's just been such a bad day, and I don't even like tea, and it's raining when it's not supposed to and everything is just so terrible," I whined. He hummed and rubbed my back with his fingertips. I tried not to shiver.

"I know, I know. But on the bright side, you're inside now and I have food, so you don't have to go out in the rain. And they got your stuff back, and the tea lady even apologised. The best part of all of this is, you get to be around me the whole day. I mean, is this the best day ever or what?" he said.

I made a childish noise that got muffled by his neck and hit him weakly. "You're so...so..." I was so tired, I couldn't even think.

"So amazing? So hot? So unbelievably cute and adorable? The list is endless, I know."

"Shut up, Percy," I whined again. Why was I behaving so childishly? Where was the mature, level-headed, pragmatic Annabeth?

Percy chuckled and held me closer to his body. I could feel the warmth of his skin radiate onto mine, and I could feel the strong hold of his hands and arms surrounding my torso. Thinking about the fact that I would be living here, and therefore I would get hugged a lot more really helped with the mood issues. I smiled as I held him a little closer and hid my face in his chest.

"Better?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. Thanks. Do you...do you want to take a break?" I asked, pulling away to look at his face.

"Um, sure. You hungry?"

Leave it up to Percy not to understand what I meant by a break.

"Yeah, okay."

"I ordered Chinese. I'll warm it up for you," he said and let me go.

"I'll help."

He took out the food from the fridge and I got out the dishes. I knew this place like my own so he didn't even have to show me around. After all the messy situations today, this was the first time I felt happy. Maybe not happy, but content. The boy I loved was making me food and if the Fates would not mess things up again, we'd stay like this for the rest of our lives. Or maybe we wouldn't, I don't know. But what I did know was that I would make the most of every moment I got with him because when you are who we were, you don't know where your life will take you next.

I watched him work as I set the table. I could see his eyes; his weird, crazy, deep, beautiful eyes. I could see the contours of his face and his messy hair falling on his forehead. How the hell did I end up with him?

"What, admiring my devilishly good looks?" Percy teased. Dammit, he caught me staring.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

"I caught you checking me out, Wise Girl. You can't sass your way out of this." He was smirking at me. The nerve of him.

I walked closer to him as he turned to face me. "I'm your girlfriend. That gives me free ogling rights. And I'm the only one who does, so consider yourself fortunate."

He took one more step closer. The heat was off the charts. "Ouch, Annabeth. That really hurts."

"The truth hurts, Percy," I whispered.

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He body slammed into mine as his lips attacked my mouth and his arms lifted me off the ground. My hands found their place in his hair as a small groan escaped my lips. There was pulling and tugging and it was rough- I needed rough. I didn't have time to register where he'd laid me down as he ripped my top off and got to work. I was huffing and panting and my hands left his hair to explore his chest under his shirt. I heard him groan softly as my fingertips brushed over his stomach and took his shirt up till his chest. He separated himself from me to take it off and was back again, kissing and licking my neck and chest. His name passed my lips as he got rid of my bra and his lips went where I wanted them. The want was consuming my ability of rational thought, and I seemed to forget that we were doing this amongst boxes that we'd have to unpack later.

One by one, articles of clothing flew across the small living room and the whole world got swallowed up except...the couch apparently, and Percy and I together on it. He moved against me and I moved against him and everything ceased to exist except Percy and I and the way he made me feel, and judging by the noises he was making, the way I made him feel.

After we came down from our highs, our faces were painted with giddy smiles and the aftershock of a great time lingered in that area down below.

I took a moment to catch my breath and regain my ability to talk. "Percy, we should probably get to work. We still have four boxes of books to unpack."

He sighed and hid his face in my neck. He loved my neck. "Why do you have to talk about all the boring stuff after sex?"

I massaged his back softly with my fingers, one hand holding his neck. "Because there's no point in avoiding it."

He huffed and I felt goose bumps rise on the skin between my neck and collarbone. "You're such a party pooper," he said.

"You love me for it," I drawled.

"Unfortunately, I do," he said and kissed the crook of my neck.

I pushed him off of me and said, "Get up, Seaweed Brain. We have work to do."

 **AN: How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it, GreekGeek. Rosebadwolf1000, I'll be working on your suggestion next. Guys, please keep the requests and suggestions coming because I won't be able to continue this story without your support. So please review and PM (I recently found out that private messaging is called PMing not DMing. I need to write here more often) your suggestions and I will write as they come. Also the rating might change once I get a little more familiar with writing explicit things, so make sure this story is on your subscription list. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **You know what's next, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hello again, people. This author's note is important because there are a few things I need to address.**

 **A few reviewers have rightly asked why I'm keeping this story exclusively to Percabeth, when I say I want to experiment and try new things. I am writing this story as a relaxation exercise. I'm under a lot of pressure when it comes to work right now and that pressure won't be going away anytime soon. I'm talking years here. And I'm dealing with some mental struggles as well, so I really need to write this to calm myself down. Given my work situation, I can't devote a lot of my time to fanfiction, therefore I can't take the time to find voices for characters I'm not familiar with. I will write for other ships once things stabilise. I want to post my best work here, because I take my fanfiction very seriously. I hope that's cleared out for now.**

 **This one shot was suggested by RoseBadwolf1000. Here we see Annabeth and Nico opening up to each other about all the things that make them like Percy. This obviously takes place after the Giant War. I'm writing for Nico for the very first time, as a challenge, so let's see how it turns out. So, I hope you like it, Rosey. And keep the suggestions coming in guys; I need things to write.**

 **Also, that interactive story rule kinda sucks.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Nico's POV-

As much as I'd deny it, Camp Half-Blood was one of my favourite places. A few of the only people who accepted me for who I was were here. These people gave me a home and I couldn't show my gratitude enough. More than anybody else, though, I respected Annabeth. She had gone through literal hell and survived, and I could see it in her eyes, whenever I visited, that she was trying her hardest to adapt to things after that experience. I still struggled and lashed out, but I had never once seen her lose her calm. I realised, and the others did too, that just because she kept her composure intact in public, didn't mean that she didn't have her moments. Whenever Percy and Annabeth would come to visit Camp for breaks, I would often hear shrieks and loud cries coming from cabin three. And as I watched them the next day, one of them would have bags under their eyes and the redness that made it clear that they'd cried, and the other would just look terribly tired. Others weren't blind to this either, it was just that nobody ever said anything because they knew that the last thing they'd want was sympathy. The only thing I could feel for them was respect. It was that simple.

As I walked around Camp while thinking about all this, somebody caught up to me and tapped my shoulder. With one hand on my sword, I turn around. I see Annabeth, who looks like she's been crying.

"Uh...hi. Are you okay, Annabeth?" I asked, when she doesn't say anything.

"I...um, can we talk?" she said, not meeting my eyes.

"Sure, I guess. What is it?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I need to talk to you...alone."

"Oh. Okay."

We walked silently to Percy's cabin (she pretty much lived there, and nobody objected because they knew what would happen otherwise) and she opened the door, letting me in. The room looked just like it had when Percy left; messy and unkept, but not really dirty. I took a glance at Annabeth, she looked weak.

"Annabeth, are you sure you're okay?" I asked, getting slightly worried.

"Don't worry about me, Nico. I need you to tell me if Percy is alive," she said, sounding panicked and paranoid.

I awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder and said, "He's okay, Annabeth. And don't you both talk everyday? The quest isn't even that dangerous, he'll be back before you know it."

She shook her head, as if to shake herself out of a daze and ran her hand through her hair. "No, no. I know. I just- I need to know if he's okay. Please."

Seeing her plead

"He's fine, Annabeth. He's alive," I told her, trying not to sound too cold. I watched as relief washed over her face and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Nico. I just...he hasn't IM'ed in two days. I was worried. I can't have him almost dying on me again, I don't think I'll be able to handle it this time," she said, smiling bitterly.

"Oh. Uh, he'll be fine. He's a strong guy."

She was silent. I looked over and found her thinking hard about something. I took that as my cue to go when she asked, "What made you like him?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Why was she asking me this? "Um...what?"

She turned to face me completely and said, "You had a crush on Percy, right? I just want to know why. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I was surprised at how casually she was talking about it. As if we were two good friends talking about a completely unrelated third person. It was weird. She never reacted even when I came out to everyone. I didn't understand Annabeth sometimes.

"That was a really long time ago, Annabeth."

"I know, but it was there, wasn't it? So, why?"

It was clear that she wasn't going to let this go, so I sat down next to her and thought about her question. What made me like Percy?

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Well, when I was younger and I met him, I was kind of enamoured by him. He was so brave and so loyal, I wanted to be just like him. And I guess as I grew and we went on that quest, I started having feelings for him. He had everything I admired and respected in a person, I felt like he was perfect. That's it for me, I guess. Oh, and he can be really dumb sometimes, I used to find it adorable."

Annabeth laughed for the first time since Percy left. She nodded, still smiling, and said, "Yeah, I agree. I always thought I'd never get along with someone like him, but as I got to know him better, I realised that he was a really good guy. And I love the stupid lengths he can go to to protect the people he loves. It puts him in danger and that idiot doesn't even care."

I knew she meant it affectionately by the way she was smiling. It made me smile a little.

"I like his eyes," I blurted out and blushed. Nicely done, DiAngelo.

Annabeth chuckled again and said, "His eyes are nice, yes," she paused for a moment and said, "I can't believe we're talking about this."

"I can't either."

"That Jackson is one lucky son of a gun," she said, smiling at me. I knew what she meant, and I was grateful that she said it. She wasn't judging me for ever having feelings for him, and that made me respect her just a little more.

"Yeah, I guess he is."

 **AN: that was absolutely horrendous and I apologise. I will write your other prompt as well and try to make it better than this crap. I tried to capture Nico's voice but I don't think I was particularly successful, but I'm going to keep trying. Keep sending in your prompts and i will write as and when they come. Thank you!**

 **You know what's next, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guys. RoseBadwolf1000 is bae because she (am I using the right pronoun?) is the only one sending in prompts. I'm going to have to discontinue the story or change the format if it goes like this, which I probably will after waiting for a few more chapters. Anyway, this is another brilliant prompt given by Rosey and here we see Annabeth getting a gaming addiction (we will make it Call of Duty because that's my favourite video game), and Percy tries to get her some sunlight. So, I hope you guys like it, and please review. It really helps with a writer's confidence in their stories and keeps them motivated.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **Also, does anyone listen to Broods? I'm obsessed with their song Bridges.**

Percy's POV-

I have always been the kind of person who can let go of activities easily. I don't get too hung up on things. People, sure. But never with things. Annabeth, on the other hand, is not so much like me when it comes to her hobbies and interests. She goes head first into whatever she feels passionate about, be it architecture, reading, or writing. It's something I mostly admire about her, but sometimes it gets unhealthy. For example, her most recent hobby is going completely out of hand. I think it's been three days since she last stepped out of our apartment. It started when she saw me playing Call of Duty on our TV in the living room.

"What are you playing?" She asked, plopping down on the couch next to me.  
"It's Call of Duty. Also known as the most amazing game ever made. Though, Ghosts isn't that good, but the rest of them are amazing. Especially Modern Warfare," I said. Annabeth seemed dazed as I rambled on.  
"I'm going to pretend I understood what you just said and Google it later," she said and walked off, probably to get her laptop, the one that Daedalus gave her. It was her most prized possession.

She did get her laptop and started playing online. At first I was ecstatic, and I took it upon myself to teach her the controls, and she took it upon herself to practice like her life depended on it. We played together and it was great. But soon whenever I'd come home from work, or whenever I'd wake up late on the weekends, or whenever she was free, I'd find her playing on that damn laptop. I told her to calm down with the gaming but I was told to shut up. So, I did. And since the last three days, which happened to be a long weekend, she hadn't even stepped away from her desk, except for bathroom, water and food breaks. This is why I have decided to hold a little intervention to get her to step away from the laptop and see what the outside world looks like after her short exile. Especially after I had this conversation with her today-

"Hey Annabeth," I said, cautiously passing her by and watching her reaction.  
"Hmm... I'm good, thanks," she mumbled, her eyebrows knitted in concentration and her eyes darting all over the screen to kill everyone she'd see.  
I paused, completely baffled. "Annabeth? My hair's on fire."  
"Really. That sounds delicious."  
"We're on a ship to Neptune."  
"Hm."  
"There's a zombie attack outside, and I'm planning to join the undead."  
"Cool."

Yes, this conversation actually happened. Today, being a Sunday, gives her all the time in the world to indulge in her guilty pleasure. Just that it is becoming a lot more than a guilty pleasure.

Around noon, I find her in the kitchen cooking up a quick meal. I grab my chance and hug her from behind, to keep her where she is.

"Percy, I have something I need to get back to, let me go please," she says, sounding impatient.  
"Yeah, I forgot about the video game you're dating," I deadpan.  
She sighs and turns around in my arms, giving me a smirk. "And whose fault is it for introducing me to it?"  
"Not mine, because I didn't know you'd get an addiction. If I did, I would have hidden any trace of the game ages ago," I tell her and kiss her nose.  
She frowns and says, "I'm _not_ addicted to a silly video game. I still have to go, by the way."  
"Yeah, you have to go play a silly video game that you're totally not addicted to. The silly video game is also not the reason why you haven't left the house in three days."  
"Easy on the sarcasm, Jackson," she teases, slapping me playfully.  
"Never. But seriously, Annabeth, you need to get out of the house. Staying in so much is not healthy."

She raises her eyebrows at me and barks out a laugh. I ask her, "What?"  
"You're telling me that? You literally cringe every morning when draw the curtains open to let the sun in."  
I huff and poke her back, where I'm holding her. She shifts when I do. "That's not the point."  
"Then what's the point?" she asks a bit harshly. I can't help the wince that follows.  
She shakes her head and runs her hand through my hair. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I didn't intend to be mean."  
I brush it off and say, "It's okay. You know what, screw it. Get ready, I'm taking you out. And you do _not_ get to back out of it. Discussion closed."  
She frowns again and says, "No it's not. What if I don't want to? What if I don't get ready?"  
I narrow my eyes and give her a look that I know makes her knees weak. I hear her breath hitch. "Then I'll make you get ready," I say lowly, looking her straight in the eye. Her eyes widen.  
She detaches herself from me and stammers, "I'm going to go...get ready...uh..."

I grab a jacket and wait for her in the living room. I fiddle with my keys when I hear her walk from the bedroom. She's wearing a tank top and a leather jacket, with jean shorts. She looks gorgeous.

"You look good in everything you wear, but you look really good today. I like the change from baggy sweatpants," I say, and get rewarded with a slap on the shoulder.  
"Shut up. Let's go."

When we step out of the building and start walking, I can't help but tease her about how long it's been since she stepped out and give her directions to our favourite coffee shop as we walk. I get flipped off more than once.

We take our place and our orders and sit in a comfortable silence for a while. When Annabeth speaks, she says, "This is nice. Thanks for forcing me out of the house."  
I kiss her cheek and say, "You're most welcome."

 **AN: so, how was it? I hope you liked it, Rosey. Don't forget to send your prompts, and if the lack of them continues I might discontinue it or change the format. Reviews and feedback are valued so please take the time. See you next time, guys.**

 **You know what's next, REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** - **Hi guys! Thank you so much for the responses, it means a lot. Today's one shot is an idea given by Time Traveler 2017. Here we see Amnesia!Percy struggling with regaining his memories. He sees Annabeth and, well, things happen. This is different from the book because Percy doesn't have his memories back when the ship came and Annabeth doesn't come to Camp Jupiter on the ship, so Percy didn't get to see her. This is really dramatic, don't mind. I hope you like it, and please keep the suggestions coming in!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Percy's POV-

Months had gone by since I woke up being chased by those Gorgons. Months had gone by since I woke up with no idea of who I was; I was trying to get the pieces together but there were some big gaps that I needed to fill. The most important memory I was looking for was of that girl. That beautiful, blonde haired girl who never left my mind, even in my sleep. I knew we were close, I didn't know how, but I just knew. I had a connect with her that was stronger than anyone else I knew. I just wished I knew who and where she was. I wished waking up everyday was a little simpler.

The people from the Greek camp had been at Camp Jupiter since the past day, and when they came, a part of me expected her to be there. And when she didn't emerge, I was a little more than disappointed. I didn't know why. I kept staring around absent-mindedly, looking at our guests. Except that Jason person, they all made me feel like I had some sort of relationship with them. Something that connected me to all of them. And maybe to her, too. I didn't want to ask the girl, Piper, the blond guy Jason, and the weird scrawny boy named Leo, in case she turned out to be a figment of my imagination. I highly doubted it, because she seemed too vivid, too real to be imaginary.

Today, we'd be sailing from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood, to pick up some supplies and one more person. These were all things I'd heard, because I hadn't spoken to any of them except Jason. He didn't mention who we were picking up but he smiled knowingly when he did. It was as if he knew something I didn't. I was already confused about all of this, and with Jason behaving the way he was about this mystery person, it made me feel even worse. I was generally a very confused person about everything lately.

"What are you thinking about, Percy?" Hazel sat down next to me and asked. I was watching people eat from my place in the dining hall (AN: I forgot what it's called).  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what will happen when we reach the other camp. These people seem nice, but I don't know about the rest of them," I said, looking away.

 _I wonder if she'll be there._

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. Are you still thinking about that girl?"

My heart stopped as she said that. How did she know about her? "How do you know about her?"  
"You talk about her in your sleep. What's her name, Annabelle?" She said, looking confused.

 _Annabeth._

"Annabeth," I said almost immediately. "Her name is Annabeth."  
Hazel looked at me funny and said, "You just remembered that, didn't you?"  
I smiled and replied, "Yeah, I did."  
"Don't worry, Percy. You'll find her. She seems to mean a lot to you."  
"She does. I don't even remember who she is but she does," I confessed.  
"I know. Now, eat your food. It's almost time to go," she said and got up to join Frank with some of the Greeks.

 **(Does anyone know how to put in a linebreak because I can't remember how. Let's all pretend that this is the line break. Tweedle.)**

While on the ship, I had a lot to think about. The weird, unexplainable feeling in my chest, something that made me feel like I was going home or somewhere close to it, and the girl, Annabeth. Somehow, I could feel that I was getting closer to her. I didn't understand how, and it was probably not even true. But it was something that I just couldn't explain, no matter how much I tried. I mostly stayed alone and thought about the roller-coaster of emotions that I was feeling, while everyone else got to know each other. I felt their eyes on me, but for some reason they let me be. Why was everyone acting so strangely?  
I tried to remember what my connection was to that place, why it seemed to mean so much to me. I tried till my head started to ache, but nothing came to me, not even a sliver of a memory.

Frank seemed to understand what I was thinking about, as he walked closer to me and said, "Are you trying to remember things again?"  
I laughed and said, "How can you always tell?"  
The bulky, Asian boy made a face and said, "Because you make that face every time you're doing it. What is it this time?"  
"The camp. I'm trying to see if I have any memories of that place." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. I just didn't think Frank needed to know my feelings about Camp Half-Blood.

After the wait of what seemed like a lifetime, we landed in a forest. I got a flash of a memory, it came and went so fast my head started to hurt again. It was a memory of me standing in some sort of a waterbody, and a bunch of people kneeling down. I couldn't get to see much more than that, but there was a green light coming from somewhere above me. I'd get random flashes of memories every now and then, but it was nothing that'd help me put the pieces together. There were no pieces to put together yet. We watched from the deck as Leo took control and landed the ship in a clearing. I heard yelling and name calling come from a distance, and soon a bunch of people came with their weapons in their hands. More flashes came to me as I spotted some painfully familiar faces, but it was still not enough to explain anything. I saw a big, burly girl in battle armour, and something about her instantly infuriated me, and the first thing I thought of was _Ares._ Another flash of a memory came to me where I seemed to be at a beach, fighting something, some _one._

What the heck was wrong with me?

The campers put down their weapons once Leo, Piper and Jason assured them that we were safe.

"They're good, people! Stand down," Jason announced. They didn't seem convinced but put their weapons down anyway. I almost heard their eyes shift to me as I came down and into their view. They watched every move I made and I heard whispers. "Could it be him?" "He looks so different!" "Almost...Roman." "Has anyone seen her?"

Her who?

We climbed down and my eyes darted around trying to take everything in, memories flashing in and out. I instantly felt like I _belonged._ My head was killing me. The others stared at me worriedly but I flashed a thumbs up, obviously not convincing them that I was alright.

I spotted a mane of blonde hair in the crowd and my heart sped up. Could it be her?

I tried to rush past the crowd but Jason held me back, signalling me to wait. I didn't like the way he was behaving, this was _my_ home.

Wait, what?

The talks began right there and a centaur emerged from the crowd, and another memory flashed behind my eyes, and I flinched. Hazel asked if I was okay, but I brushed her off and watched as he came closer. He seemed to have taken a special interest in my general vicinity because he wouldn't stop staring at me. I had a feeling we knew each other well, like everyone else here, but I just couldn't figure out how.

The centaur greeted everyone briefly and said, "I expect you all to get along and help our guests through their night here. You will guide them around camp and help them get whatever they may need. You must remember that they are here to help us save the world, and petty animosity will not help. So, put your weapons away and guide our Roman...and Greek friends to the cabins they belong in. There are some matters I need to address, so you know what to do."

The campers grumbled in agreement and he nodded and came towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I got another blinding flash, this time I was too preoccupied to figure out what was going on. He smiled empathetically and nodded at me.

"Percy, my son. I don't think you remember me, I'm Chiron. I understand that this is difficult for you and I know that you don't understand why you are feeling the way you are. Your memories will take their own sweet time to return but I will help you in whatever way I can. Just tell me what you need to know and I will help you," he said kindly. He must have been a father-figure to me in my previous life, before everything got ruined.

I figured I could be honest with him, and it seemed to be the only way I'd know if Annabeth was here. So, I asked, "Um, sir...I need to see someone. Would you tell me if she's here? Her name is Annabeth." I knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try.

He looked at me funny (why was everyone looking at me funny?) and said, "This is curious. Very curious."(AN: does anyone get the reference I'm making?)  
"I'm sorry, but what's curious?"  
He smiled at me and said, "It's curious that out of all the things you could have remembered, you remembered her. Come, I'll take you to her. She's been waiting for you."

My heart did funny things again as I tried to digest it. She had been waiting for me? So she wasn't a figment of my imagination. Score for Percy.

We walked past a bunch of places; an arena, a dining area, a really dangerous looking rock climbing wall, and a strawberry field. The wait was killing me, I felt like seeing Annabeth would answer all my questions. I still didn't know what my relationship to her was, but it surely had to be something that meant a lot to both of us.

We walked past a bunch of different looking cabins, and cabin 3 struck a nerve with me. It reminded me of the sea, the ocean and all things related to water. It reminded me of home. I didn't know what that was yet, but it had to be something like this. There came another flash. My head was just about ready to explode. We stopped in front of a plain grey cabin with an owl on the doorway, with "six" written on it. I felt feverish at the thought of finally being so close to her.

Chiron looked inside through the window and frowned. "She must have come here after the ship arrived," he mumbled, not realising I could hear him.

He knocked on the door and went in without waiting for a response. He was as excited as I was, apparently.

"Annabeth?" He called.  
We heard a weak "I'm here" come from the end of the cabin. My head started to swirl with the flood of memories that hit me as I heard her voice, I had to grab onto the wall. Not to mention my heart was in my stomach with the nervousness I was feeling. Chiron didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything.

"Could you come out, please? Someone's here to see you," he called back.  
"I'm coming!" she said. She sounded like she'd been crying. The sound broke me.  
"I'll leave you two alone now. You both need to talk. But don't miss dinner, okay?" he said.  
My eyes were fixed on the direction her voice had come from, and without looking I said, "Yeah, okay. Thanks, Chiron."

Chiron left me there and I felt like I was going to faint. The memories kept making my head hurt, but I didn't care anymore. I felt sick with the anticipation. The footsteps became louder and I wanted to run. It was weird, because I'd been looking forward to seeing her for months, but now that it was happening, I actually felt scared. What if she hated me? What if our relationship really wasn't that special? Oh my gods.

The first thing I saw were her eyes. They were dark and grey, and they hit me like a truck even from a distance. Then, the rest of her face registered. Her blonde her were messy and untidy and she looked weak; she hadn't been taking care of herself. My heart pulled with a feeling I associated with love and I wanted to cry. And I think I did shed a few tears, too. I saw her face morph into that of shock and she grabbed the bookshelf beside her for support, murmuring, "Percy..."

As soon as she said my name, I collapsed on the floor. My brain was flooded with memories, proper, complete memories that made sense, one after the other. I remembered my first quest, the first time Annabeth kissed my cheek, Rachel, Grover, my mom, when Annabeth kissed me, my time in Ogygia, the Titan war, everything.

 _Annabeth is my girlfriend._

I didn't know how much time had passed, but when I regained my vision, I was on the floor weeping, my head felt like it was being beaten by hammers, and Annabeth was holding me in her arms, trying to comfort me.  
"It's okay, Percy. I'm here. I'm here," She murmured in my ear repeatedly. I felt like I could move so I put my arms around her waist, and suddenly we both were a giant, crying mess, whispering things to each other. I kept apologising for leaving her, and she told me to shut up. I figured that this wasn't that uncommon.

When I looked up, I saw her face properly. Her expression was thick with emotion, and she was crying. Her eyes had bags under them, and I wanted to kiss them away. Her lips were chapped and pale. Despite all of this, I was sure I hadn't seen anyone look more beautiful.

"Hi, Annabeth," I whispered, smiling up at her.  
She smiled at me and half laughed-half cried. "I hate you, Percy Jackson. I hate you so much."

I didn't get the chance to reply and I felt her lips on mine. I remembered that kissing her was one of my favourite things to do. It still was.

I didn't care about anything anymore. The world could be dying outside but all I could think about was Annabeth and me (AN: it seems like a Percy thing to make that grammar error) together. Nothing mattered to me as much as it did before because I knew that Annabeth would now be there to carry the burden with me.

But was she one of the Seven?

"Annabeth," I started, ignoring the crack in my voice. "Are you coming with us to Greece?"  
"Yeah, I am. And nobody will dare to separate us this time."

I smiled and said, "We have some catching up to do, Chase."

 **AN: So, how was it? This took me a lot longer to write but I like it the way it is. Annabeth and Percy are a little out of character, yes, but this is fanfiction and I wanted their reunion to be less apathetic. So here we have crying Percy and crying Annabeth. Yay. I tried to include the other characters too, as practice to develop voices for them. I hope I did a decent job. So, please review guys and keep sending your suggestions. I'm trying to write them as fast as I can so most probably you will see your suggested one shot soon.**

 **You know what's next, REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I have a few exciting suggestions in the reviews and I would appreciate it if you kept them coming in. As expected, I'm having a lot of fun writing this series and it's extremely relaxing. So, I would love to write more for you guys and see this story go far. In this one shot, we see Percy and Annabeth get a little...ahem...naughty and what happens when they get interrupted. This happens before the Giant War. The idea was suggested by FateController and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

Annabeth's POV:

I swear we were doing homework. Honestly. I don't know how we ended up the way we did. Percy's stupidity rubs off on me sometimes.

As Percy's unofficial tutor, I was staying over at his place for the weekend. More like Sally forced me to come over instead of taking an exhausting flight home and an exhausting flight back in a span of two days to spend my free weekend from school with my parents.

"Annabeth, don't be silly. You'll get so tired, you can forget about going to school on Monday. I don't want to keep you away from your parents but it only makes sense. If you don't want to spend the weekend in the dorm, you can spend it with us," she told me over IM. Sometimes I just called to talk to Sally, and we'd both send a grumpy looking Percy back to his room.

"Are you sure I won't be a huge inconvenience? Not to mention you'll be trusting me, a teenage girl, with Percy, a teenage boy, who happens to be my boyfriend." I thought about this stuff more than Sally did sometimes.

Sally laughed loudly and I smiled at how happy she looked, how she looked almost relieved. "Annabeth, I think I'm the mother here, not you. You'll obviously not be sleeping in the same room, and I trust you both to make the right choices for yourselves. You're both mature; yes, I think Percy can be mature when it's needed. So, stop worrying. In any case, I _will_ be sending Percy to pick you up so you don't get to back out. Okay?"

I chuckled and said, "Okay, Sally. If you say so."

And that's how I ended up here. With Percy. Doing homework. He sat on his bed and I was swivelling around in his desk-chair. I had finished my homework half an hour ago, but Percy was still struggling with his math work. I watched him as he tried to replicate what I'd taught him and scowled at his notebook, as if that would make the problems easier.

"I swear, fighting the Minotaur was easier than this," he whined and slammed his notebook shut.

"Percy," I scolded. "Just do what I did. You have to do the same the every time, just with different figures. I'm getting bored and I want to go out, so hurry up."

Percy groaned and grumbled, "Why don't you do it for me, then?"

I glared at him and said, "What did you say?"

Looking scared, he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm doing it, okay? No need to get snappy."

I snorted and said, "That's really rich coming from you, Jackson."

"Shut it, Chase."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Make me."

That seemed to have done something to him. He narrowed his eyes and pounced at me, picking me off the chair and plopping me on the bed. I admit to making a very unladylike squeal. I barely got a chance to sit up and before I could glare daggers at him he said, "You really shouldn't have said that."

And kissed me.

I usually really enjoyed kissing Percy, but I wasn't the biggest fan of surprise kisses. Especially not the intense ones. They were impossible to resist and they gave Percy things to blackmail me with. I was determined not to let that happen this time.

I would like to say that I succeeded...except that I didn't. His lips moved against mine as one of his hands went down to my waists and the other held my cheek. He moved closer and I weakly protested by trying to shove him away, because I was internally stopping myself from grabbing his hair.

He pulled away from me and whispered to me in this really husky voice, "Really, Annabeth? That's what you're going to do to push me away?"

Ugh, never mind. "Shut up, Jackson."

This time I was the one to surprise him. My hands were already in his hair and he groaned lowly. He loved my hands in his hair. He kept pulling me closer till I was practically on top of him. We were making these...noises and it was so very intense and it felt like nothing else existed except Percy and I.

I thought I heard someone clear their throat but that thought left my mind as Percy pushed his hands in my hair and pulled on the curls gently. Dammit, Jackson.

"Ahem ahem."

 _Shit._

Percy and I jumped away from each other like two similar poles on a magnet. We saw Sally standing at the door, smirking at us. I could feel my face heat up rapidly and when I looked over at Percy, I almost laughed because he was tomato red and looked absolutely horrified.

"Sally, I told you not to trust us alone," I said to her, to cover up how much I wanted to get swallowed up into the earth.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I won't from now on," She replied, smirking. "Also, there's no dinner tonight." With that, she went out of the room, careful to leave the door wide open.

I got my chance to glare daggers at Percy. "You are the single greatest idiot I have ever known in my entire life, Percy Jackson."

Still red, he smirked and said, "You liked it, Chase. You know you did."

"Shut up."

 **AN: that was short, but I'm happy with it. I hope you liked it, FateController, and I hope the rest of you did, too. Please review guys, I'd really appreciate it.**

 **You know what's next, REVIEW!**


End file.
